


Morning

by sdwolfpup



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: Ray was starting to figure out why getting up first wasn’t maybe entirely horrific.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to brynnmck for quick review to make sure it didn't suck. *g*

Ray almost never got up before Vecchio. Not even almost – he _never_ got up before Vecchio. So when ten-thirty rolled around and Vecchio was still tangled up in the sheets, Ray sat up in bed, blinked, and wondered if something was wrong. Ok, sure, Vecchio had come in just after dawn, but ten-thirty? That was freakishly late.

He watched Vecchio sleep, the gold chain he always wore glinting in the morning sun, his face all weirdly calm and peaceful. His skin looked good against the white sheets, sort of darker and rougher. Ray pressed a finger into the skin of Vecchio’s chest, released it, watched the pale mark fade instantly away. There were scars on Vecchio’s skin - mostly stuff from his time with Fraser - which they’d bonded over on their second, no, third time in bed together. The bullet wounds were the worst, although there was a long scar on his shoulder that Vecchio had said was from the time he’d been in an explosion, and Ray figured he’d gotten off pretty easy himself from his own adventures with Fraser. Ray wondered, though, if someday one of Vecchio’s scars would belong to him. He pressed a finger into one, and the paleness faded a lot slower.

“Mmrph,” Vecchio grunted. He wrapped his pillow tighter around his face.

“You awake?” Ray asked.

“No.”

Ray pressed his whole hand on Vecchio’s chest, released it.

“Kowalski,” Vecchio groaned. “What the hell?”

“You were asleep, I didn’t think you’d mind.”

Vecchio muttered something Ray was pretty sure wasn’t fit for human ears, and rolled over. It had taken Ray a little while to _get_ Vecchio, to figure out why the hell he wanted to kiss him so badly, but the long plane of his back, especially where it dipped down before becoming the round cheeks of his ass, was a pretty good argument in favor.

Starting at Vecchio’s neck, Ray kissed a line down his spine to the dip, where he stopped and blew a raspberry. Vecchio, who had quieted down at the first kiss, started grumbling again. Ray slid back up his body, pressed himself against Vecchio’s back, let his hardening dick press up against Vecchio’s ass, which Vecchio responded to perfectly, moving back against Ray with a quiet moan. Ray was starting to figure out why getting up first wasn’t maybe entirely horrific.

Ray licked the line of Vecchio’s shoulder, nibbled gently on his ear. Vecchio was moving against him now, and it was good but the friction was almost too much. “If this is gonna wake you up, I can stop,” Ray whispered.

“If you don’t stop, how am I gonna suck your dick?”

“Aw, geeze, Vecchio, not even a good morning first?”

With unexpected quickness, Vecchio flipped over, and pressed Ray down into the bed, Ray’s head falling between the pillows so he was surrounded on all sides by white fabric and Vecchio. “Good morning,” Vecchio murmured, before disappearing from Ray’s immediate view.

But Ray’s dick knew exactly where Vecchio was going, and it bumped into Vecchio’s chin, before Vecchio wrapped his lips around it. “Fuck,” Ray hissed, wrapping his hands in the sheets and holding on. He got this about Vecchio, too, the way he used his tongue, the enthusiasm that he gave to everything they tried, the way he put up with Ray’s bullshit as much as Ray put up with his and could still kiss Ray like he meant it. The pillows were falling over Ray’s eyes, covering his face, and he gripped harder, trying to hold on. The sun was bright behind his closed eyes, the sheets warm under his sweaty back. Vecchio pressed Ray’s hips down into the bed to hold him there while he licked and sucked until Ray was coming and all he could see was white and gold.

Yeah, Ray got it. And he wasn’t gonna fucking let it go, either.


End file.
